Advances in computing hardware technology continue to enable lower dimensional profile computing devices while maintaining robust processing power typically associated with larger devices. No where are these advances more apparent than in the portable computing field. Notebook computers, once a luxury with limited capability, are now full-featured computing devices that are quickly becoming ubiquitous in both the business and home markets.
Portable computing devices may be typically configured with a base housing various computer components and a display. In one such example, FIG. 1 is an illustrative representation of a portable computing device 100. As can be appreciated, some of the illustrations provided herein are shown in orthogonal view. A viewing axes 120 is provided for clarity in interpreting the figures and should not be considered limiting. Viewing axes 120 includes three axes of orientation namely: x-axis (i.e. forward and backward); y-axis (i.e. left and right); and z-axis (i.e. up and down).
Portable computing device 100 includes a base 106 and a display 104. Base 106 may house a variety of computer components including a keyboard 110, a pointing device 112, a removable disk drive 114, and a permanent disk drive 116. Base 106 may further include a variety of access ports for interfacing with other computing components including, but not limited to, a USB port (not shown), a parallel port (not shown), a serial port (not shown), a docking station interconnect (not shown), a network port (not shown) or a monitor port (not shown). Further, display 104 may be configured in any of a number of different sizes and resolutions depending on user preference.
As can be appreciated, the number and type of devices associated with a portable computing device may, in most instances, be directly related to the dimensional constraints of the portable computing device. In some examples, size limitations may require attaching a peripheral device externally. Thus, for example, a removable media drive such as a floppy drive, a CD drive, or a DVD drive may be connected externally in configurations that cannot accommodate these devices internally. However, external peripheral devices require extra storage space and extra cabling, which may not be desirable for users relying on portability and ease of use of their portable computing devices. Arrangements that allow peripheral devices to be housed within the shrinking dimensions of a portable computing device may offer significant advantages over conventional arrangements.
Therefore, integrated access covers are presented herein.